


Whirlpool Tubs

by SlendShady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dildos, Dominant Eren Yeager, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Submissive Levi, This is all for the smut bby, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlendShady/pseuds/SlendShady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have one of those fancy whirlpool bathtubs in their home. You know, one of those really big, deep baths with jets in it that angle in from all directions. Yeah, one of those bad boys.</p>
<p>It is more than big enough for the two of them to bathe together, which, they more often than not do. But sometimes they like to take their own individual baths just to kick back and relax. Eren thinks it is wonderful after a long day of work, particularly on those that are stressful. Levi loves it simply because the jets whipping against his skin make him feel even cleaner.</p>
<p>But Levi also likes this whirlpool bath for another reason... A much more interesting reason that Eren happened to discover upon arriving home the other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlpool Tubs

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a headcanon, then idk what happened.

Dear fucking _**god**_ had it been a stressful day. Eren was so glad to finally be home as he pushed the door open and lazily trudged forth into the living room, head hung in defeat.

 

_I really.. really just want a bath right now.. Fuck everything else._

 

Trekking slowly to their bedroom he discarded his work clothes haphazardly all over the floor. He knew Levi would scold him for it later, but now was not the time for any fucks to be given. After slipping out of his boxers finally, he lifted his arms up over his head, stretching out all his sore muscles with a sound very akin to a whine. Yet again he was lazily dragging his feet, headed towards the bathroom door, grasping the handle firmly before coming to a halt. Inside he could hear the sounds of the jets whirling in the tub, along with another sound he couldn't quite make out over the loud streams of water.

 

_Is Levi here..? I thought he said he was going to be out shopping for cleaning supplies before I got home.. He must have finished early and wanted to come back for a bath too._

 

Slowly, quietly he turned the handle on the door, pushing it open inch by inch until he stood in the open doorway, mouth agape and eyes blown wide as his entire face flushed red.

 

Levi was indeed home. Levi was indeed taking a bath. He did not however expect to see his raven haired husband bent over on his knees, gripping the edge of the tub for leverage as he rutted himself back against a.. _oh my **god** was was that the suction cup dildo Eren got him as a gag gift last year?_

 

Yes. Yes it was.

 

See, Levi loved this tub not only because he felt really clean in it, but also because god **_damn_** did those jets feel fucking good in just the right places.

 

He held the tub tight in a white knuckle grip, rolling his hips back and forth quickly, fucking himself at a decently fast pace on the fairly large rubber toy. Having a thick phallic object rammed in your ass felt good enough on its own, but it was the jets, oh those jets that made it 10 times better. He didn't even have to pay any mind to his own dick because amazing water pressure being pushed forth by them did that for him. His mouth hung open in a string of desperately pitiful whimpers and moans as the water firmly massaged and bubbled around his cock in the fucking best of ways. This was the one instance in which Levi was thankful for his short stature. To him the tub was almost like a pool thanks to how low it dipped, and this made him the perfect height to be able to bend over and arch just at the right angle for the water pressure to hit him right where he wanted.

 

His voice rose in volume with each thrust as Eren stood there, frozen in place by the sight and sporting a serious boner. Said hard-on twitched when he watched his husband suddenly keen and arch his back further, gasping out Eren's name with more frantic movements. The only reason the brunette hadn't been spotted yet was because one, Levi mostly had his back turned to him, and two, from what Eren could see as he craned his head to the side for a better look, Levi's eyes were shut tight in a look of pure ecstasy.

 

"Ahhhnn~ F-Fuck **_Eren_** -!!" He cried out with particularly harsh thrust.

 

Any resolve Eren had to just let Levi enjoy his alone time crumbled right then and there.

 

Quietly the brunette tiptoed forward, being as careful as he possibly could as he _slooooowly_ lowered a foot into the tub at the very edge so as not to disturb his lover. _Not yet._ Then the other foot, slowly, oh so slowly lowering it into the bubbling water whilst silently thanking god for blessing him with such an unfairly **_sexy_** soulmate. He sat on the edge of the tub with his legs submersed in the water. If he wanted behind Levi, he'd have to remove that toy first, which Eren would never admit he was slightly jealous of at the moment. Reaching forward with both hands he gently eased his grasp onto Levi's hips, earning him possibly the most amusing jump and yelp he'd _**ever**_ heard come from the usually stoic man.

 

"EREN JESUS _**FUCKING**_ CHRIST YOU SCARED THE _**SHIT**_ OUT OF ME. WHAT THE HELL." He whipped his head around to bore into those seemingly innocent teal eyes with a threatening glare that was.. well not so threatening, considering he still looked surprised and his face had just flushed about 5 shades darker.

 

"Ahaha, sorry, I just thought I'd come join you.. Stressful day, ya know." He slid a hand back around one creamy white cheek, giving it a firm squeeze that made Levi bite at his lower lip.

 

"I.. uhhmm.." The raven tried to come up with some explanation for being found in the bath with a dildo in his ass, but really, he didn't have one. His flustered stuttering made his husband chuckle.

 

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything.." Gently he guided those sensual hips forward, easing him off the phallic toy with a lick of the lips. He heard Levi make a small noise in the back of his throat once it was removed, noticing the smaller man still watching him over his shoulder with a wanton look in his eyes. With a grin the toy was pried off the side of the tub so Eren could slip in behind him, humming delightedly at the warmth of the water, and even more so at the feeling of Levi tensing beneath his grip as the tip of his shaft was positioned at the raven's yearning entrance. Bending his taller frame over his lover he kissed at the back of his neck, slowly gliding his tongue along the soft skin there before he spoke once more.

 

"If you really still think you need to say something though.. you can start by saying my name.."

 

With that last statement the brunette surged forward with a powerful thrust, simultaneously sinking his teeth into that porcelain neck possessively, making damn sure he angled himself just fucking right.  Levi's eyes widened and his mouth hung open to emit no sound other than a sharp gasp that was immediately followed by a cry of his lover's name. That flawless back curved in the most beautiful arch Eren had ever seen as he wrecked his small frame with another hard thrust, pushing Levi's chest against the edge of the bathtub.

 

"F-UCK-! E-ren oh my god... _**please**_ \- Ahhhnn-! Fuck me harder-!" Those bright silver eyes rolled back just slightly as he shamelessly begged for the brunette to ravage him. If he thought a rubber toy in his ass and a water jet on his cock felt amazing, his own husband combined with a water jet felt fucking incredible.

 

Of course, Eren complied to his request without hesitation, locking his fingers tightly against those beautifully white hips as he pulled them back, only to slam his own forward with a loud slap of soaked skin against skin. He set a rough, quickened pace, mercilessly pounding into Levi with powerful thrusts as pants and low, guttural moans of his own spilled from his lips, that white hot sensation rapidly building within the pit of his abdomen.

 

"F-Fuck.. ohh Levi.. You feel so fucking good."

 

The shorter of the two didn't even register that he was being spoken to because his mind was an absolute haze lost in sheer pleasure. With each time his prostate was hit he couldn't help but cry out in the loudest, most desperate voice he could muster, one he didn't even know he was capable of before their little bathtub endeavor. The stream of water and bubbles massaging against his dick only brought him closer and closer to his release. The pit of his stomach twisted and curled tightly with that white hot sensation.

 

"E-Eren..!! f-UCK _**EREN**_!! I'm gonna cum-!! I-I can't- .. god- f-uck-!! Please _**don't stop**_!!!" He could barely muster a coherent sentence as he lost himself in ecstasy. Those silver hues rolled back in his head as a shudder suddenly wrecked his body, his vision whiting out for a few moments as he came, hard.

 

"Fuck.. L-Levi-!"  The brunette hissed under his breath as he felt Levi's muscles clench around his shaft tightly. It only took a few more hard thrusts before Eren too spilled his seed, draining every bit of it out into his lover.

 

They both remained like that for a bit, lost in their respective highs before Eren slowly pulled out of his dark haired counterpart, slumping down into the tub, bringing Levi right down with him. After scooting around a little the brunette was leaning back against the wall of the bath, pulling the smaller man against his chest to cradle him lovingly, grinning down at him as he watched the raven, who was still panting.

 

"Best. Bath. Ever." Eren snickered and craned his head down to capture Levi's lips with his own in a kiss.

 

"Shut up.." Levi murmured against his mouth, poking his tongue out to lick at those soft, pink lips that happily parted to allow him access.

 

For the next few minutes they remained pressed against one another, exploring each other's mouths lazily in a sloppy make-out session before  Levi complained about the bathwater being filthy and forced them both to get out.

 

 

... Levi also bitched at him for the clothes on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's wrong with me..


End file.
